You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by Crazypotterchick
Summary: A song Lily dedicates to Harry, set all through Lily's life.


Author's note: This song is kinda how I think lily and harry's relationship would have been, I wasn't lucky enough to have a dad like that so I don't know what its like I tried to get this right by kind of basing it on how I would want a dad to be and on harry, how being the kind of guy I see him as in my head, how I think he would be with lily, all his kids but especially lily.

Disclaimer : **I don't own harry potter**, his world or the song you can let go now, big shocker there … yeah well guess what I don't care cos I do own erm … chocolate cake :P

I just have to put here thank you to my amazing best friend who I *borrowed* some ideas from for this story … so **THANK YOU XDAshleighJadeXD** you can have some of my chocolate cake :P

**song lyrics**

_lily's thoughts during the song _

You can let go now Daddy.

**Wind blowing on my face**  
**ground flying beneath my broom  
A five year olds first taste  
of what freedom's really like **

_You taught me how to fly that day daddy, do you remember, do you remember how you cried with pride when I could fly all on my own, I was getting bigger daddy, but still was your little girl, I was always your little girl_

**He was running right beside me**  
**His hand holding on the back**  
**I took a deep breath and hollered**  
**As I headed for the sky**

**"You can let go now daddy**  
**You can let go**  
**Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own**  
**It's still a little bit scary**  
**But I want you to know**  
**I'll be okay now daddy**  
**You can let go"**

_I was really scared daddy, but I wanted you to be proud, you always said you were proud of me, when I became a Ravenclaw I was so scared you'd hate me, but do you remember what you said to me daddy, you told me no matter what house I was in, I was still your little girl. All throughout school, when I made the quidditch team as seeker, even when I beat al and Gryffindor for the cup you still swelled with pride. I remember my graduation, everyone shouting and cheering about school been over, I remember looking into the crowd and seeing your face, it had tears strolling down it, you said it was because your little girl was growing up and that I wouldn't need you anymore, that's not true daddy, never even for a second ever think that's true._

**I was standing at the altar**  
**between the two loves of my life**  
**to one I've been a daughter**  
**to one I soon would be a wife**

_I was in love with him daddy, I was in love with Scorpious Malfoy, the one boy I knew you would have something against, but you didn't daddy, you might not have liked him but you didn't hate me daddy, I was so sure that you would have that I would lose you, I was so sorry it was him but when I said this to you do you remember what you said to me daddy, you told me I could be marrying a reborn Voldemort and you would still love me because I would always be your little girl, I was getting married daddy, but I was still your little girl_

**When the minister asked**  
**"Who gives this woman?"**  
**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**  
**He kept holding tightly to my arm**  
**'Till I whispered in his ear:**

**"You can let go now daddy**  
**You can let go**  
**Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own**  
**It's still feels a little bit scary**  
**But I want you to know**  
**I'll be okay now daddy**  
**You can let go"**

_You were so proud that day daddy, do you remember your speech, you warned him daddy, you warned Scorpious that no matter how old I got I was still your little girl, he knew it already and daddy, so did I._

_You were getting sick daddy, you were always so strong but you were growing older and getting sick, we knew it was time but daddy I didn't know if I was ready to let go yet daddy, I was so scared, but it was time for me to be strong for you daddy, you have always been the strong one, you were my rock daddy throughout everything you were my rock, now I knew it was my turn to be yours._

**It was killing me**  
**To see the strongest man I ever knew**  
**Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room**  
**"You know he's only hanging on for you"**  
**That's what the mediwitch said**  
**My voice and heart were breaking**  
**As I crawled up in his bed and said:**

**You can let go now daddy**  
**You can let go**  
**Your little girl is ready to do this on my own**  
**Its gonna be a little bit scary**  
**But I want you to know**  
**I'll be okay now daddy**  
**You can let go**  
**You can let go**

_You sighed daddy, just once and you squeezed my hand before those beautiful green eyes closed one last time the tears were flowing down my cheeks this time, I was so sure I actually heard my heart break._

_I wrote this song daddy, I wrote it just for you, I sang it for you daddy, I sang it at your funeral, did you hear me, were you proud, I only ever wanted to make you proud. There was so many people daddy all there for you, even after all these years you were still their saviour, some guy made a speech and said you were everyone's saviour, you might have been but more importantly you were my daddy, and you were the best daddy in the word, I wont forget daddy, I'll never forget you, I'll always be your little girl._

Review … please :)


End file.
